Mosaiquismo
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Por la boda, las historias surgen. No tendrán relación entre sí, pero todo siempre tiene un hilo conductor. Uno a uno se levantaron, sí. No se puede contar todo, por una cuestión de orgullos de algunos narradores. Los que me dieron su permiso, son los que aparecen en estas líneas. Quizás en algún momento me permitan dejar todo. Regalo para Stephie.
1. Prólogo

Para Stephie, con mucho cariño, de su amigo secreto, yo. ¡Espero disfrutes sis!

* * *

 _Prólogo._

 _Fue curiosa la manera en la que todo ocurrió, fue más curioso aun cómo planearon todo. Cansados ya de lo usual, pero sin querer ser descabellados, habían optado por algo familiar, por algo cercano, una ceremonia de risas y, por qué no, algún que otro llanto. Sus familias, a saber, el hermano de él y los parientes de ella habían sido invitados sin duda alguna. Sumado a eso estaban sus amigos más cercanos, aquéllos que, tras años y años, habían permanecido a sus lados._

 _El lugar en el que se llevó a cabo fue modesto, apenas suficiente para que todos cupieran dentro, sentados a una enorme mesa. Eso fue lo que más les costó, a decir verdad. Nadie los había ayudado a nada, porque ellos no querían y, por lo tanto, tuvieron que ingeniárselas para conseguir todo lo que debían. Los platos, tenedores, cuchillos y fuentes fueron lo más complicado. El cómo los consiguieron, de hecho no importa. Historia de una tarde de café, o de una noche mirando estrellas y recordando tiempos pasados._

 _De un momento a otro, entre copas de vino, las lenguas de todos se llenaron de anécdotas muertas por salir a la luz. Sin moverse de su asiento, sin nadie más arribando al lugar, parecían una muchedumbre descontrolada. Por orden, un orden, cabe decir, algo ambiguo, puesto que parecía ser más una lucha encarnecida por tener la palabra, una a una, las historias fueron contadas. Todo lo que aquí acontece, además de ciertas notas sólo por la salud del contexto, son esas historias. Esas historias, tal cual fueron contadas, palabra a palabra, sin modificar nada del relato original. Ni siquiera, las notas de los propios narradores._

* * *

Quise hacerlo ligero, y me voy a ahorrar notas a lo largo de la historia, este es el único momento en el que voy a 'hablar'. Cambio y fuera! Era sólo ese aviso xD


	2. Demasiados

_Capítulo I._

 _Al principio, sólo eran voces sin sentido, gritos graciosos en una velada amena. Sin un hilo argumental, todos divertidos en sus mundos, nadie prestaba real atención a lo que el otro decía. Pero se escuchó un carraspeo, bastante fuerte como para que todos fueran conscientes del mismo pero no lo suficiente como para perder elegancia o finura. Así, todos callaron ante la matrona de Zao Fu, quien se levantó de su silla, la única mayor que participaba activamente, en ese momento, del barullo general. Claro está, participaba callándolos. Al fin, pensaban algunos de sus contemporáneos, algo de orden. Sin embargo, lo que hizo ella, fue contribuir a esa cultura que se gestaba de momento. Habló._

* * *

Demasiados.

Bueno, es difícil empezar a hablar. Me da vergüenza tan sólo acordarme de todo el asunto, tan ridículo que en realidad era. Fueron los primeros días del primer verano en que ambos venían de vacaciones. Espero no dejar ningún detalle afuera, pero seguramente mi memoria va a hacer todo lo posible para que eso pase. Estábamos tranquilos ese día. Lo digo para que sepan que no siempre estamos como vamos a estar más adelante en la historia. No señor, solemos ser gente calmada. Personalidad fuerte, eso seguro, pero calmada. Ese mismo día hacía un calor inhumano, que nadie podía soportar. Quizás esa era la razón de estar tan quietos.

La primera señal de que estaban llegando fue el polvo a lo lejos, que se levantaba hacia el cielo, una enorme columna que cada vez se ensanchaba más hasta que se desintegraba en ese celeste tan limpio. Se habían negado a viajar en cualquier tipo de transporte. Eran algunos pensamientos que se les cruzaban de repente, sin razón alguna, y que obedecían como si fuera lo más importante de sus vidas, de su proyecto juntos. Aun son así, en parte, aunque me gusta verlos algo más asentados, cada día más, por decirlo, serios. Me da risa escucharme decir eso cada vez que hablo del tema, pero no puedo evitar seguir haciéndolo.

Parecía que no había ruido alguno en Zao-Fu ese día, todos demasiado ocupados en su descanso. Ni siquiera algún eco traído por las montañas, sólo el sonido del saber que estábamos todos acompañados en una misma ciudad. Y la columna, mientras tanto, seguía ensanchándose. Recuerdo haberme preguntado en algún momento por qué sería tan grande, después de todo, ellos eran sólo dos. Ya lo dije, era el primer verano que venían ambos. Aun así, parecía que toda una comitiva se acercaba, y cada vez más rápido. No duró demasiado mi duda, porque, un momento después, uno de los guardias, que a ser honesta no estaba haciendo su trabajo de la forma más ardua, me dejó saber que había varias personas acercándose. Imagínense, poco después de terminada la guerra, el reino aun reconstruyéndose, algunas traiciones aisladas y grupos rebeldes, no podía más que sentir nervios, ansiedad, y una ligera ira preventiva. No podía arriesgarme a pasar por alto ese detalle, debía preparar la ciudad para lo peor. Y si llegaba el caso de presentarse batalla, hacerlo sin ningún tipo de duda, dando lo mejor que podríamos dar. Así, la ciudad fue sellada, los guardias ordenados a sus posiciones, y la ciudad de Zao Fu se transformó de tranquila y pacífica a lista para el ataque.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, el sol golpeaba demasiado fuerte, y mi impaciencia estaba asomando. Justo cuando creí que tendríamos que ir nosotros a su encuentro, distinguimos a las personas que se acercaban. En ese momento, mi corazón frenó por unos segundos, mi respiración se atascó en mi nariz, y sentí todo mi cuerpo eliminar tensiones. No era ningún ataque, no había ninguna batalla gestándose frente a mí. Sólo mi hija, que al parecer, había decidido ir con una comitiva sin comunicarme nada. Si digo que me lo tomé a mal, mentiría, pero reconozco que no es por otra razón que la tranquilidad que me hizo sentir el saber que no habría ningún enfrentamiento. El miedo a la guerra sigue en nosotros, después de todo.

Como era de esperarse, todas las defensas extremas de Zao Fu fueron bajadas, dejando a la ciudad al brillo del sol nuevamente, la calma del día recuperándose como si nada. Ahora, era turno para la felicidad. Mi hija, a quien no veía hacía tiempo, quien vivía en Ciudad República y no solía volver por asuntos de la vida, estaba a unos metros de mí. Quería correr hasta ella, quería dejar salir algunas lágrimas de alegría, preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo. Conectar con ella. Quería aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Qué importaba si alguien me acusaba de madre asfixiante? Yo sabía que no lo era, y, a pesar de cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir en ese momento, nada llegaría a importarme. Sin embargo, sea por costumbre al protocolo o por algo misterioso que me retuvo, no salí a encontrarme, prefiriendo esperar a que ella, a que todos ellos, llegaran. Tardé en poder distinguirlos, y no fue sino hasta entonces que me di cuenta que algún espejismo del desierto los había hecho parecer más. En realidad, eran sólo cinco. El Avatar, sus siempre fieles amigos Mako y Asami, y, claro, Bolin, y mi querida Opal al frente. Parecían estar riendo, seguramente compartiendo algún percance que habían tenido durante el trayecto o algo aleatorio que les habría pasado antes. No pregunté, porque tampoco me interesa demasiado.

Para ahorrarles el llanto, las palabras dulces, los encuentros y las primeras conversaciones, prefiero irme hasta la primera noche. Ya habían dado todos sus razones de estar ahí. Ya habían disfrutado de la ciudad en sus días de paz. Y, así, después de un largo viaje, todos estaban desesperados por encontrar una cama y dejarse caer como un tronco. Aunque, primero estaba la cena, y era algo que tampoco querían perderse. Después de escuchar el estómago de la siempre elegante Sato rugir, y después de ver su rubor, supe que era más que una obligación alimentarlos. No tardamos mucho en estar todos en la mesa principal, los platos servidos enfrente nuestro atiborrados de colores. Decidí en ese momento, para ahorrarles el tener que escucharme una vez estuvieran llenos, repartir los cuartos según cómo estaban preparados. Había sólo dos cuando llegaron, pero, siendo que soy la matrona de Zao Fu, y aunque no me guste tener que jactarme de eso, no fue difícil pedir que prepararan más y que esto se llevara a cabo rápido. Así, me aclaré la garganta para decir:

—Korra, Asami, hay unas habitaciones en el ala derecha que de seguro les fascinan. Tienen vista a las montañas y puede verse el sol al amanecer. Opal, sabes dónde quedan, acompáñalas. Las tres estarán muy cómodas.

—¿Tres? —preguntó entonces Opal.

Tengo que confesar algo, antes. A pesar de haber sido rebelde en mis días, a pesar de que mi madre, y perdón que así lo diga, haya sido deficiente en varios asuntos de mi crianza, hay algo que, no sé de dónde salió ni de quién, pero absorbí y nunca más dejé salir. Con respecto a las parejas, soy, como dicen, antigua. De esas personas que quieren que se espere hasta una boda, hasta que la novia pueda casarse de blanco, hasta que suelten palomas. Virgen hasta el casamiento, le dicen. Y no me importaba que ellos ya estuvieran viviendo juntos, en lo más mínimo me interesaba. Bajo mi techo, serían mis reglas, así tuviera que aplicarlas de forma sutil para no incomodar a nadie. Claro, hasta que llenaran el vaso más de la cuenta.

—Sí, tres, creo que se sentirán más cómodas si duermen lo más cerca posible.

—Las tres.

—Sí, las tres —dije, ya esa especie de pleito mudo cansándome—. Bolin y Mako, por otra parte, tienen sus habitaciones hacia la izquierda, dos cuartos conectados por una puerta. Tienen grandes ventanas, así que también podrán disfrutar su estadía aquí.

De reojo, podía notar que Opal había cambiado de postura corporal. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar queriendo acuchillar su ensalada en lugar de comerla.

—Hija, ¿sucede algo?

—No, para nada —respondió, mirándome e intentando sonreír, el enojo latente en ella a pesar de su pobre intento.

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

—Bien, entonces, yo los guiaré a ustedes dos, así no molestaremos a nadie más…

—¿Por qué no puedo dormir con Bo?

Era eso. Supongo que en el fondo, lo sospechaba. Claro, un año y medio viviendo juntos, ya la costumbre le había forjado hábitos que no se sacaría tan fácil de sí. Hábitos que, además, había disfrutado, y me producía escalofríos siquiera pensar en hasta qué nivel. De acuerdo, reconozco que quizás esté exagerando un poco los hechos, pero no pueden culparme por querer hacerlo por el bien de la historia.

—Porque no lo permito —respondí, terminante. No quería dar explicaciones en ese momento.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Lo es para mí.

—Pero para mí no.

—Eso no me incumbe.

—Tampoco te incumbe dónde duerma o deje de dormir.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre, y basta con esto.

Claro está que nuestras voces iban subiendo de tono, para poder opacar a la otra y así, quizás y sólo quizás, terminar con eso victoriosa. Fue así como llegué a golpear la mesa con mi puño después de mi última frase, como un juez que dicta sentencia sobre alguien culpable. Me levanté de mi lugar, haciendo una señal a ambos chicos para que me siguieran, eligiendo salir de ahí para que Opal no pudiera replicar. Tendría que ir hasta su propia habitación y quedarse ahí, irritada, pero ahí.

La noche fue tranquila, no había habido ningún incidente de ningún calibre. Siempre fui de sueño ligero, de esos que al más mínimo ruido desaparecen para dejarte en la más lúcida vigilia. Cabe aclarar que yo dormía en la parte central de la casa, así que escucharía cualquier intento de mi hija de mostrarme que puede ser rebelde como y cuando quiera. Hasta entrada la noche, no sabría exactamente decir cuándo, todo había sido normal. Ningún paso, ninguna voz, tan sólo ambiente para dormir.

Para qué pensé tan siquiera en eso en aquél entonces, no lo sé. Dicen que cuando piensas algo eso pasa, es como decir "ojalá no llueva" para que las nubes lleguen con una tormenta entre manos. Dicho y hecho, al instante, escuché unos pasos. Sin embargo, noté que no eran de Opal, puesto que eran más pesados, contundentes. No eran pasos que daría un maestro aire, por así decir. Más bien, eran pasos dignos de un maestro tierra. Y no tuve que pensar demasiado tiempo para entender. Bolin.

No me levanté enseguida, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar con su pequeña travesura. Quizás sólo quería saludarla para darle las buenas noches, y tampoco que iba a ser tan despiadada de prohibir eso. Pero hice una promesa: si no volvía en lo que yo consideraba tiempo justo, entonces tendría que intervenir. Y a él no le gustaría que yo interviniera. Como era de esperarse, tuve que salir de mi cama para ir en su búsqueda. A pasos ligeros, ciertamente impaciente, la noche afectando mi amabilidad, fui sin pensar hasta donde, yo sabía, estaría Bolin. No me molesté en tocar cuando llegué a la puerta. Quería sorprenderlos para poder darme la razón, para poder disfrutar ese momento de vergüenza que los haría pasar. Para poder decir en paz que no podían desobedecer las reglas que había en la casa, ni los gemelos lo hacían. Me armé de valor inflando mi pecho y, extendiendo mi mano derecha, abrí la puerta, con mi rostro contraído de ira, decepción y, en cierta medida, tristeza. La luz de la luna fue la que me dejó ver qué estaba ocurriendo adentro.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Opal dormía tranquila, su respiración relajada, las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. No se escuchaba nada, no se sentía a nadie más que a mi hija en la habitación. Me di vuelta, decidida a irme, la ira que tenía por Bolin disipada. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, para no molestar. No quería arriesgarme a que se levantara y empezara a hacer preguntas, de seguro eso desembocaría en una pelea. Pelea que sabía perdería, porque, en esa situación, en ese caso, yo era culpable. A punto estaba de volver a mi sueño ligero, cuando escuché algo. Era la mezcla perfecta entre una risa y un suspiro, acompañada de un gruñido de otro calibre de tono. Miré hacia la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda. Alguna de las chicas estaba durmiendo ahí, no sabría decir si Korra o Asami. De ahí salían los sonidos. Con cuidado, me acerqué, y despacio, sin que me notaran, abrí la puerta, espiando hacia adentro.

Mis reglas son mis reglas, eso nunca va a cambiar. Ahora, tampoco quería hacer un escándalo en medio de la noche con personas que no eran hijos míos. Eso podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Lo que vi, de todas formas, a punto estuvo de hacerme romper esa regla. Sólo conseguí ver a Mako, no pude distinguir quién era ella, por la posición en la que estaba. Mejor no ahondar mucho en eso. Lo único que puedo agregar, es que al día siguiente dos personas tuvieron una lección que no creo que se olviden.

* * *

 _Cabría decir que, al terminar Su la historia, había cuatro caras ruborizadas. Dos porque habían quedado en evidencia. Pero, extrañamente, los novios también parecían tener vergüenza. Es que, nadie lo supo nunca, pero Opal sí visitó a Bolin, sólo que cuando Suyin entró a su habitación, ella todavía esperaba._


	3. Pequeña travesía para un gran día

_Capítulo II._

 _A pesar de que todos querían hablar, a pesar de que, por su papel en la anécdota, Mako no quería ser el foco de atención, una idea se le ocurrió que opacó a todo lo anterior, incluso a su deseo de ser tragado por la tierra. Es que, aunque cualquiera que lea esto lo sepa, en la mesa, nadie conocía la realidad del ahora matrimonio. Suyin sólo había exaltado lo inocentes que eran, lo respetuosos y obedientes. Bien, el maestro fuego no era alguien particularmente vengativo pero, siendo su hermano, y siendo la boda del mismo, no podía dejar ir una oportunidad que no se volvería a presentar quizás nunca. Eso, produjo que, aprovechando el silencio que se había producido, alzara la voz. Todos callaron, algo indignados de que no fuera su propio turno, pero más que nada intrigados. Así empezó:_

* * *

Pequeña travesía para un gran día.

Un día cualquiera, en el trabajo, aburrido. Así empezaba mi adorada semana. No había nada para hacer, sólo papeles, y ya había conseguido adelantarlos. Merecido descanso, además, por lo pesado del ambiente, el ánimo no estaba de lo mejor para moverse. La ciudad hace tiempo que perdió ese toque mágico del que los viejos hablan. Yo no creo haberlo visto nunca, siempre me pareció un lugar más bien lúgubre. De cualquier manera, Bolin había salido a comprar unas cosas. Admito que me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, nadie sale si no es a un trabajo de campo. Nadie. Nunca. Sin embargo, Lin le había dado la autorización, y reconozco que pensé que su mente no estaba funcionando demasiado bien debido al clima, sino, no encontraba otra explicación. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaba ahí. Y pasó el tiempo, aunque no me diera cuenta de ello.

Sí, Bolin tardó en volver. Y sí, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que pregunté fue qué había ido a comprar. Pero de inmediato tuve que callarme. Estaba con las manos vacías. No tenía nada, ni una bolsa, ni una caja. Absolutamente nada. Pensé entonces que quizás sería un sobre, y que por eso no lo veía, estaría en su bolsillo. Pero, ¿quién sale a comprar un sobre? Y por más que Lin tuviera el cerebro freído en ese momento, sabía que ni en su más desquiciado juicio lo permitiría. Horas de trabajo son horas de trabajo. Lejos de ser explotación, es justicia. Pero bueno, tampoco es de discutir ese punto. Entonces, como decía, llegó Bolin, sin nada.

—¿Qué miras? —me preguntó, y recién entonces me percaté de que había estado mirándolo fijo.

—No tienes nada —le dije, incrédulo, señalándolo.

—Gracias, supongo que es lo normal, ¿no?

Se sentía algo incómodo, podía notar eso. Bolin es muy obvio, al menos para mí. Tiene una incapacidad de disimulo. Eso ha hecho que tenga que dejar de decirle muchas cosas que eran secretos, y no hablo de secretos importantes, para nada, sino algunos como una fiesta sorpresa que sé se está organizando, un regalo que compré a alguien, y demás. No porque lo diga, claro que no, pero, cuando alguien se da cuenta de que él está escondiendo algo, lo presiona hasta que confiesa. Y si no confiesa, bueno, entonces sufre de más presión aun. Es una situación algo incómoda, por eso prefiero hacer así. Pero, en ese momento, yo era ese alguien. Y a mí no podía esconderme nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—N-nada —me dijo, como tratando de cubrirse.

—Entiendo, ¿qué fuiste a comprar entonces?

—¿Comprar? —me preguntó, como si no recordara que me había dicho aquello— ¡Ah, claro! Comprar.

Se había delatado solo. Sentí algo de lástima por él, que a veces tanto se esfuerza por cubrir algo y nunca puede. Al mismo tiempo, sentí una maliciosa felicidad. Lo tenía acorralado, y no podría escapar hasta contarme qué había pasado.

—Claro… comprar —le dije, mirándolo con un claro tinte de sarcasmo—. Bolin, ¿qué pasó?

Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, y en ese momento entendí por qué muchas personas hacen la comparación de alguien así con un pez. Si dijera que era distinto a ello, mentiría. Es la explicación perfecta para mi hermano de ese momento. Un pez. Un pez que se debatía si hablarme o no, que estaba calculando qué consecuencias tendría contarme ese secreto, o quizás no tan secreto. Algún cumpleaños, pensé yo en ese momento, barajando varias posibilidades, algún accidente podría ser, igual que alguna muerte, o algo bueno, por qué no. Lo vi decidirse, vi en sus ojos la resignación le su confianza en mí, y vi, por un segundo, la historia formarse en sus labios. Pero, justo en ese momento, justo en el punto clave de nuestra conversación, Lin apareció, tomando a Bolin por el hombro, indicándole que pasara a su oficina un momento. Cuando él ya no estuvo presente, me dijo:

—Tendrías que dejar de atosigar a tu hermano y hacer algo útil.

¿Útil? Si ella bien sabía que no había nada útil para hacer, era ridícula su propuesta, por más que yo no fuera a decírselo.

—Ya hice todo lo que hay, adelanté papeleo de dos meses para aligerar la carga de los próximos días —le retruqué, en tono respetuoso. Los demás seguían haciendo como que trabajaban.

—Entonces podrías hacerme un favor —me dijo con una media sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

—Claro que sí, siempre a la orden.

No me dijo nada después de eso, sino que me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Entramos a su oficina, y vi a un nervioso Bolin sentado en una de las sillas. Lin no dejó de caminar, yendo a una puerta lateral a la que yo nunca le había prestado atención. Adentro no se distinguía demasiado bien qué había, hasta que la luz se encendió. Entonces mi boca quedó como la de mi hermano momentos atrás. No era una habitación demasiado grande, apenas tendría unos quince metros cuadrados, quizás un poco más. Tenía estantes en todas las paredes, desde el techo hasta el suelo, todas atiborradas de papeles en claro desorden. El mismo patrón se repetía en el piso, con cajas amontonadas y rebosantes de expedientes. Apenas se podía entrar, apenas se podía hacer algo.

—Ya que tienes una habilidad innata para ordenar papeles, podrías ordenar todos estos expedientes, que recolectan la información de los últimos diez años de crímenes en Ciudad República.

Últimos diez años, eso sonaba a mucha cantidad. Demasiada, de hecho. Por eso, puse manos a la obra. Por un segundo creí escuchar una suave risa por parte de mi mayor y jefa, pero decidí no sólo no comentar nada al respecto, sino también hacerme el desentendido del asunto. Había pensado en empezar por una de las cajas, pero decidí que lo mejor sería empezar por los estantes, así tendría dónde ir colocando los papeles más tarde. Creo que no es necesario decir que era una misión imposible. Algunos papeles ni siquiera tenían sentido. Tardé horas, sin darme cuenta de ello. Terminé cansado de pensar, de revisar, de apilar, y de repetir. Cuando por fin salí, ya era de noche. Horas extra, era lo último que necesitaba. Ahora al menos tenía una ventaja si quería salir a alguna parte y debía retirarme más temprano. Fui directo a mi departamento, sin pensar siquiera en el extraño comportamiento de Bolin. Por eso me sorprendió cuando lo vi a mi puerta, esperando. Al parecer la culpa había podido más que él, o eso me dijo. Lo dejé entrar, le ofrecí algo para tomar y me pidió una cerveza si acaso tenía. Le di una y agarré otra para mí.

—Es una larga historia —me dijo, antes de empezar.

Es gracioso pensarlo ahora, porque le da sentido a muchas cosas que yo había tomado como un simple mal día. Cuando terminó, lo único que pude hacer fue palmearle el hombro y preguntarle si se sentía mejor o peor que antes. Lo que confesó no podría decirlo, porque quizás es algo privado de él. Confieso que yo me habría sentido igual si hubiese estado en su situación. Esa noche se fue tarde, más que tarde. Diría que a punto estuvo de quedarse en mi departamento a pasar la noche, si no hubiera sido porque no tenía cómo avisarle a Opal que no volvería y no quería preocuparla.

¿Qué fue lo que me contó? Es importante, sí, de hecho, es casi lo más importante de la historia. Pero, mejor es contar algo antes. Algo que había pasado un mes antes, si mi memoria y mis matemáticas funcionan. Opal estaba algo molesta con Bolin porque él había olvidado una fecha importante. A saber, el aniversario de su convivencia. Entiendo, no era una fecha demasiado importante, podría habérsele olvidado a cualquiera, peor hubiera sido un cumpleaños, pero, de cualquier manera, la joven no estaba demasiado contenta. Tuvieron una discusión, de las pocas que he escuchado de ellos, de las pocas que me he enterado, no creo que hayan tenido muchas más que las que todos saben, algunos quizás se perdieron de una anécdota de alguna, pero no es importante ahora. En fin, como siempre, terminaron reconciliándose. El enojo les duró unos dos días. Uno decía que era ridículo, la otra que era importante. Uno decía que ella era una orgullosa, la otra decía que él era un idiota. Así, siempre que alguien mencionaba algo remotamente relacionado al tema, ambos peleaban. Hasta que Bolin se disculpó y, después Opal también. De cómo terminó su reconciliación, asumo que casa uno imagina lo que quiera, pero no por nada dije todo esto. Ya tendrán sus propias conclusiones.

En fin, lo que había pasado el día en el que Bolin salió de 'compras' lo había asustado. Se había mantenido así por una semana. Tenía una suerte de dilema interior que no sabía cómo resolver. Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, y se repetía. Ese día sería el definitivo. Ese día podrían comprobar si Opal estaba o no embarazada.

Todo lo posible a pasar le pasó en el trayecto de la central a su departamento, donde su novia lo esperaba. Intentaron asaltarlo, incluso lo corrieron varios metros, él sin ganas de enfrentarlos debido a su ansiedad. Casi lo atropellan, un auto que no lo vio y que a punto estuvo de pasarlo por encima. Se tropezó y cayó al piso, después una señora le pidió que por favor le ayudara con unas bolsas que eran demasiado pesadas. Para cuando Bolin volvió a su dulce hogar, había pasado un tiempo considerable. Me dijo que la cara de Opal no era ni de felicidad ni de tristeza, que parecía indecisa a cómo sentirse. Estaba con cierta inseguridad, y tardó en hablar unos minutos. Minutos que a Bolin se le hicieron eternos, y que aprovechó para calmar su respiración, el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser tan siquiera mínimamente normal.

—No —le dijo ella, soltándolo como si se le cayera la palabra—, resultó ser negativo.

Él, ahora en la misma situación que su novia, se sentó a su lado, le dio la mano, y se quedó en silencio, volviendo al trabajo cuando todo hubo pasado.

Al día siguiente que él me contó eso, Lin me confesó que era la única que lo sabía. Al parecer, la mujer le inspira confianza a su sobrina como para tratar de esos temas. Así fue como ambos tuvieron su primer grande susto, y quizás su primera grande ilusión. No sé si será necesario aclarar que tanto Opal como Bolin se imaginaban la reacción de Suyin al enterarse, y tal parece que en ninguna de las dos imaginaciones era una reacción demasiado prometedora u optimista.

Cabe decir, por si alguien quiere saber, que ese mismo día, el mismo día que hablé con Lin, fui a ver el cuarto de expedientes, sólo para verlo nuevamente desordenado. Al parecer, son expedientes falsos, que Lin guarda en esa habitación para hacer trabajar a los holgazanes y, en mi caso, a los curiosos.

* * *

 _Habría que aclarar que, cuando Mako terminó su historia, al final, Suyin tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia su ahora yerno oficial, y que éste no aguantaba más la mirada de su suegra. Cuando la noche fue terminando, recibió un golpe de una masa de tierra que nadie nunca supo de dónde salió, pero que, en secreto, todos saben quién fue. Sólo que nadie lo dice._


	4. PM-algo

_Capítulo III._

 _Después de intentar por un tiempo sin resultado alguno, logró abrirse paso entre la multitud ordenada de personas Wing, uno de los gemelos. Se encontraba arreglado con un traje típico de Zao Fu, presentando varios detalles en metal pulido tales como un collar que, lejos de afeminar su apariencia, lo hacía parecer como alguien mayor. Por algún tipo de moda o de nuevo interés, estaba dejando que su barba creciera, de manera lenta y paulatina, dejando entrever una sombra en su rostro. No tuvo que hacer mucho para espantar a Bolin, tan sólo una rápida mirada fue suficiente. Tan sólo una rápida mirada, y el joven novio supo qué era lo que iba a contar._

* * *

PM-algo.

Cuando le pedí que me describiera ese día, dijo que era desesperante. Pero yo lo recuerdo soleado, con los pájaros cantando. No creo que haya habido un solo crimen ese día, todo pacífico. Claro, yo no había pasado lo que él, si lo hubiera sabido, habría tenido tanta compasión por él. Verán, mi hermana siempre fue simpática, divertida. Algunos, si la conocen poco, dirían que hasta perfecta. No siempre se puede ser así, y, por más que ella trate, a veces su carácter le gana. En fin, que no quiero contarles nada de antemano, mejor sigo con lo que tenía pensado desde que me senté a escribir. Bien, cuando le pregunté por qué había sido desesperante, se me quedó mirando atontado, como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio. Mi hermano en ese momento me miró, como si yo acaso supiera qué pasaba.

Es que, si hubieran visto a Bolin ese día, sin saber todo el día que había tenido, lo entenderían. Más que entenderlo, querrían erigirle un monumento en honor a su valentía, hacerle un desfile de kilómetros de largo con carruajes brillantes y pirotecnia para decorar el cielo entero. Hasta harían todo lo posible para que las celebridades más conocidas del Reino Tierra, y por qué no de los demás, fueran a presenciar ese homenaje. Temblaba todo su cuerpo, y tenía ojeras que contrastaban contra su pálida piel. ¿Desde cuándo parecía tener escamas? No tenía un olor que se pudiera decir placentero, y la taza de café negro que estaba entre sus manos parecía contener la negrura de su deseo de descansar.

—Empezaba con 'p' —decía, tratando de acordarse el exacto nombre—. Cuatro días ya, empezaba con 'p'.

No podíamos, al principio, ver qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacernos ver. Nuestra razón de estar en Ciudad República es para otro día, no tiene demasiada importancia ahora. Por suerte no nos estábamos alojando con Bolin y Opal. Teníamos, cómo decirlo, varios lugares donde pasar la noche. En fin, Bolin.

—Cuatro días…

—Sí, empezaba con 'p', ¿qué fue lo que pasó Bolin?

—Nada, nada —dijo entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza como restándole importancia.

Hay algo que tengo que agregar. No sé si les servirá para entender un poco más, o no, pero por lo menos me quedaré tranquilo en que hice lo posible para hacerlos entrar en tema. Tres años antes Bolin y Opal se habían mudado juntos, sin hacer ningún tipo de ceremonia de casados, todavía recuerdo a tía Lin escandalizada y a mamá con una sonrisa intentando apaciguarla, aunque se notaba en su tensión que tampoco estaba feliz. De hecho, al final, tía Lin estaba de lo más tranquila y relajada y mamá no tanto. En fin, habían elegido Ciudad República debido al trabajo de Bolin. Mi hermana, a pesar de ser Maestra Aire y de aspiraciones a monja, aspiraciones que, cabe aclarar, era totalmente secretas hasta este preciso instante, decidió seguirlo. Imagino los suspiros de varios, pensando que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra fuerza del mundo. Sí, deben tener razón, porque, y para unir todo, si no fuera por amor, el joven maestro tierra que estaba frente a mí ese día habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás. Yo lo habría hecho, y comparto sangre. En fin, se habían asentado en un pequeño departamento ubicado en una zona bastante céntrica, que daba a la calle. Desde la ventana de la habitación de ambos, podía verse, lejos, la estatua de Aang y el mar, algo inspirador, según ellos. Las paredes de ladrillo y los pisos de madera hacían que fuera típico de la zona, típico de la ciudad. Pero tanto Bolin como Opal habían decidido que lo 'típico' les iría bien, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Nadie los había molestado. Habían llevado a cabo la vida que deseaban. Se habían visto con amigos, habían progresado en sus carreras. En caso de Bolin, en la policía. Por Opal… no viene al caso, ya será tiempo en otra ocasión de contarles cómo llegó a donde estaba y misceláneos de esa historia.

De nuevo en esa cafetería, mencionada ahora por si antes se me quedó en el olvido, no puede faltar el lugar, ahora sí, podemos decir que Bolin había dejado de hablar. Mudo, como si fuera un muerto con la capacidad de respirar. Y por un segundo llegué a pensar eso. Había visto tantas cosas en mi vida, algo así sería sorprendente, pero no imposible. No tenía la mirada en ningún punto en específico, podía notarse, y aun así era obvio a los ojos que tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

—Bolin —dijo mi hermano, Wei, con preocupación.

No era normal verlo así, nunca. A menos, quizás, que alguien muriera, pero en ese caso nos habríamos enterado antes, seguramente. Cuatro días. Si me detenía a pensarlo por un segundo, hacía cuatro días que no veía a mi hermana. Y fuera por coincidencias de la mente, o quizás porque a la vida le gusta divertirse a costa de sus peones, una horrible posibilidad apareció.

—No puedo creerlo —dije, a medio levantarme de la silla, con mis ojos abiertos. Los párpados me dolían de la fuerza—, ¡mataste a mi hermana!

Nunca olvidaré todos los ojos que giraron en ese instante. ¿Olvidé decir que mis últimas cuatro palabras las pronuncié gritando? Sin olvidar que le señalaba a Bolin con el dedo de forma acusadora. Ahora que lo pienso, sí, a la vida le gusta reírse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, el maestro tierra frente a mí no parecía en ánimos de sonreír. Más bien, lanzó una suerte de gemido frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, dejando escuchar un sordo ruido.

—Ella me va a matar a mí primero —dijo, apenas audible. No tardé en darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, y volví a sentarme—. Hace cuatro días que Opal anda extraña— dijo entonces Bolin, sorprendiéndonos a ambos por la compleja oración que había dicho en contraste de sus balbuceos anteriores.

A partir de ahí, su historia fue fluida. Tal parece que los hechos, perdónenme si quizás los mezclo un poco, fueron más o menos así.

Como cualquier otro día, Bolin se preparaba para trabajar. Se levantó temprano, gracias a una estricta rutina que había tenido que aprender a seguir a los golpes. Su adorada novia tenía que levantarse un poco más tarde ese día, además que había dicho que estaba cansada. Para la hora que él se iría, ella recién estaría despertando. No tenía sentido molestarla entonces. Lógico, recuerdo haber pensado cuando me lo dijo, más siendo Opal. Repito, la perfección que suele mostrar a los que poco la conocen no es eterna, más bien, es escasa. Pero no quiero transformar esto en la declaración de Opal y su carácter. De cualquier manera, Bolin dijo haberse levantado.

Como siempre, se preparó su desayuno, sin darse cuenta que atrás suyo, en el marco de la puerta que daba a su habitación, había una figura parada. Esbelta, definida elegante, con unos ojos que dejarían sin aliento a muchos, y un ceño fruncido que nada tenía que hacer ahí.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —se escuchó, venenosa esa voz, ligeramente subida de tono, el reproche claro en cada sílaba. El joven dijo haberse dado vuelta, algo asustado. Quizás había olvidado algo importante. Nunca había sido bueno con las fechas en general, mucho menos con algo que podría haber surgido de un día para el otro. Cumpleaños o aniversario de seguro no eran, solía hacer frío para el segundo, y el primero, bueno, había terminado por grabárselo a fuego en la memoria.

—Hoy tenías que salir más tarde, amor.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso sólo quieres estar conmigo cuando tengo que salir a tu mismo horario?

—No es eso Op, es que, verás, quería que…

—Basta de excusas —dijo, enfurecida, mirándolo como si tuviera enfrente a su peor enemigo. Debo decir que he recibido esa mirada una o dos veces, y no se la recomiendo a nadie. Fría, especuladora, con esa tortuosa lentitud con la que parece poder controlar el tiempo. Cuando Bolin nombró esa mirada, me dieron escalofríos.

A paso pesado, como si quisiera derrumbar el edificio con sólo su caminar, Opal fue hasta la mesa donde solían comer, se sentó, y no dijo nada más. Su ceño no se relajó, sino que pareció acrecentarse.

— ¿Quieres desayuno? —preguntó Bolin, usando una cara de ternura que trató de imitarnos, pero que sólo consiguió que nos burláramos de él.

Lo siguiente sí que fue una sorpresa. Esperaba que nos dijera que mi hermana le había tirado algo, le había ignorado, hasta que le había escupido. Nunca pensé que Bolin diría que la siguiente imagen que tuvo de Opal, fue llorando. Desconsolada, como si en serio no hubiera nada más por qué vivir.

—Seguro estás exagerando —le dije a Bolin, cruzándome de brazos, inseguro. Más que eso, extrañado. Incluso incrédulo.

Entonces, y parece que ese día Bolin estaba de ánimos para hacer imitaciones, otra vez demasiados ojos se giraron en nuestra dirección cuando la dramatización del joven de una muchacha llorando se llevó a cabo. No fue gracioso porque seguía pareciendo increíble. De nuevo con la historia que me contó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Bolin, ahora inseguro de si acercarse o no. Parecía ser una trampa.

—Es que —empezó a decir Opal, pero tuvo que contenerse para soltar un sollozo suave— eres demasiado bueno, y yo te trato mal, pero es porque a veces me frustro y…

No pudo decir más, aunque por la mirada de Bolin supongo que en realidad no quiso revelar más de la privacidad.

—No te preocupes.

Y de nuevo un ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese? O sea, ¿soy una perra pero puedes soportarme, eso dices?

—¡No, claro que no!

—Mejor vete a trabajar de una vez.

—Sí amor.

La retirada de Bolin en realidad no fue por voluntad propia, me confesó. Tenía hambre, aun no se despertaba, y faltaba una hora para que tuviera que entrar al trabajo. Pero no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, y supuso que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Tendría un mal día, de seguro, pensaba, cuando él llegara ya todo sería como siempre. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, esperaba nunca volver a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó, lo más rápido que pudo, ansioso por ver a su adorada novia de vuelta a la normalidad, vio cuán equivocado estaba. Fue lo mismo, el mismo extraño humor, seguido por una suerte de voluntad de la no-voluntad. La siempre sonriente, ahora se arrastraba por todas partes como si lo único que importara fuera nada. Así siguió el siguiente día, y el siguiente, hasta llegar al día anterior a vernos. Ya no dormía por el llanto y los gritos y, por más que él no lo dijera, algún que otro momento pasional. Es sólo una deducción, pero es más que lógica, supongo. En fin, Bolin nos dijo que ese día no tenía ganas de salir del departamento. Prefería que Opal le gritara y llorara hasta irse, que se deprimiera en las escaleras, ir a consolarla, y después acostarse a dormir hasta que su ya no sabía qué tan adorada novia volviera. Tuvo que levantarse, a pesar de no quererlo. Tuvo que irse, y se apuró a no desayunar. No le di tiempo a Opal de saludarlo.

Necesitaba dormir, eso lo había dejado claro. Y no parecía ser que la noche anterior hubiera conseguido su objetivo, tan ojeroso como lo encontramos nosotros. De cualquier manera, él dijo que había hablado con Mako, ya tan desesperado, sobre la situación. El mayor había sonreído, según él, de una manera algo socarrona, como si se burlara o algo parecido. Entonces le dijo algo, que era lo que Bolin había estado tratando de decirnos desde el principio, sin que nosotros pudiéramos entender.

—Empezaba con 'p', 'PM-algo', así dijo Mako que se llamaba.

El primero en darse cuenta, lo admito, no fui yo. Mi hermano me tomó del brazo, ahora él asustado, mirando a Bolin. Más tarde, mientras salíamos corriendo del lugar, dejándolo al pobre a la deriva en la cafetería, me confesó la razón. Ya ambos sabíamos con qué letra terminaban las dichosas siglas, y de seguro el que Bolin nos hubiese pedido que nos juntáramos con él para una charla casual no era coincidencia de esa S que faltaba al final. La verdad, si tengo que decirlo, me sentí mal por el chico que quedó atrás nuestro, condenado a pasar unos días más con su dulce y adorada novia Opal en el estado más potenciado de su ánimo. Imaginen, si mi hermana de por sí no es una santa como todos creen, imaginen, si pueden, que esté con PMS.

* * *

 _Del resto de las historias, mucho podría decirse, pero, a decir verdad, en su mayoría fueron emotivas. Quizás en algún momento puedan ser contadas sin necesidad de que alguien llore mientras habla. Por ahora, las que me han dado permiso para dar a conocer, son estas tres._


End file.
